powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
What's the Big Idea?
"What's the Big Idea?" is the twenty-third episode in the sixth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred and thirty-sixth episode overall. It is also the thirteenth episode along with "Roughing It Up". Synopsis Mojo Jojo makes the girls giants so that they can’t stop his crimes without causing massive collateral damage and it’s up to the Professor to save the day. Plot That day, Mojo Jojo was making the copy of Townsville in his volcano. Then, while he was thinking what to do, he put his figure in front of the Jewel shop. He thinks of another plan and took the figure to the Art Museum. However, he was spiked by the tower and jumped on the electric poles. Then the poles wrapped around him and destroyed his copy. He then has the perfect idea for the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls were oblivious about Mojo's plans. They were playing near his volcano. When they started arguing, Mojo walked between them. The Girls asked "What's the Big Idea?." Mojo replied "Exactly." He showed his newest creation, along with it's introduction etc., etc. He used it to make the Powerpuff Girls gigantically huge. At this gigantic size, they stepped on the electric poles, break buildings, and cause more chaos. The citizens tell them they are making things worse. Bubbles cried, causing huge tears. Then, they went to their home, flying but cause fires in Townsville. While they went to Prof. Utonium, Mojo was stealing DVD's, jewels and money. Professor tried to repair the device while the Powerpuff Girls search for Mojo Jojo. The Professor finished the device and shrinks the girls back to normal size. After kicks and Punches, Mojo goes to jail as usual. He then tries to think how the girls got smaller as the device does not work that way. The narrator shows that Townsville actually got big and the girls didn't get small. Narrator shows how the episode ends as "The day is saved by Powerpuff Girls + Don't Step on me!" Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Professor Utonium Minor Characters *Don Shank (animated) Quotes Bubbles: [tears shed out] We just want to help. [Starts to sob, tears drips] People of Townsville: Ahh! Run away! Run away! big splash crashes Blossom: Bubbles, careful! I mean, seriously! Bubbles: Sorry! tear off, an eyelash crashes on car '' Trivia *This is the last 11-minute episode in production, though this is not the last-aired episode, which aired on March 25, 2005. *This was the last episode where Mojo was the main villain until "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *This is the last episode of The Powerpuff Girls before making a special episode, "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *Running gag: Characters ending their sentences with et cetera (etc). *It was the last episode to air in 2004, due to Canadian TV Series ''Atomic Betty ''premiering weeks later on ''Cartoon Network. It premiered on Canadian Soil on ''Teletoon ''on 6 September 2004. References *When The Powerpuff Girls say 'Zoinks!', they make a reference to 'Scooby Doo'. Connections *This is the third episode where the girls changed size, the first one being "Nano of the North" and second being "Nuthin' Special" . *If in "Nano of the North" were to be considered canon, Professor Utonium could have just easily shrank the girls back to normal size by using his Micro-Stabilizer without having to even worry about fixing Mojo's device. *The final time the girls earn the ire of the citizens, the first three being, "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", "Tough Love" (it was HIM that caused that actually), and "Sweet 'N Sour". Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre